heroesassembledfandomcom-20200215-history
Bat Family
The Bat Family is the name given to Batman and his apparent army of young sidekicks by the greater superhero community. On the streets of Gotham the crooks and cops alike are kept guessing about the group, some say there's an army of Batmen working for Gordon, like a SWAT team, others say there is one Batman but an army of sidekicks, or that there are at least two Robins... and so on. Few know the truth, but that's how Batman likes it. Team OOC Contact: Doctor Pepper Members Active Team batman2.jpg| Batman nightwing3.jpg| Nightwing CarrieKelley.jpg| Red Robin robin.jpg| Robin Damian.jpg| Black Robin Backup alfred.jpg| Penny-One oracle.jpeg| Oracle Justice League gordon.jpg| Commissioner James Gordon luciusfox.png| Lucius Fox Former Members jtrobin.jpg| Robin Deceased - 2012 Tech and Vehicles Bat Family Arsenal all members of the Bat Family are issued a mask with night vision capabilities and the standard utility belt which includes breathers, a mico crime kit, a micro first aid kit, a number of types of exploding pellets (tear gas, flash bang and smoke), as well as batarangs, explosive gel, an encrypted comms system with access to police band frequencies and a grapple gun with an ample supply of high tensile strength Bat-rope. They also include a radio with access to police bands. Though this is only the standard load out and they can be customized to suit the job when they know what they're going up against including antidotes for Joker and Fear Toxin, heating units for Mr. Freeze and so forth. Ground Vehicles The most famous vehicle at the Bat Family's disposal is the Batmobile, though that is only used by Batman except in emergencies. Though the Bat Cave is stocked with a number of custom and conventional vehicles as well as the personal vehicles of the rest of the Bat Family. Air Vehicles The Bat Family has access to the Batwing, Batman's stealth jet which seats three, as well as the stealth Batcopter for it's main air transport. There are rumours of a Bat Rocket, but that may just be exaggeration. Bat Boat The Bat Boat is an all around sea-vehicle able of going high speeds on the surface of the water and submerging when needed and maintaining similar speeds. Batman keeps two of them in the cave. Batcomputer The crown jewel of the Bat Cave, the Batcomputer may be one of the world's best supercomupters, one which is constantly updated by Batman himself to keep it that way. The computer is connected by hardwire and satellite to the internet and can access the databases of the FBI, Gotham PD as well as number of other security agencies and can do more with an experienced hacker at the helm. Bat Cave The main base of operations of the Bat Family. The cave holds their vehicles, equipment and houses the Batcomputer. It also has a vault for dangerous objects, locking guest quarters, training areas for martial arts, an equipment workshop and a full crime lab. Safehouses Batman keeps a number of safehouses around Gotham and Bludhaven, and at least one in Metropolis and San Francisco too. These safehouses usually have a place to stay, communications devices, first aid supplies, uniforms as well as civilian clothing. Once a safehouse is used it's moved to a new location for security. History 2004 - Batman begins to fight crime in Gotham City. Lucius Fox is made the CEO of Wayne Enterprises. 2004 - Batman saves Harvey Dent from Pamela Isley, and the two men begin to work together along with Jim Gordon. They work to take down the corrupt Commissioner Loeb, as well as deal with the Scarecrow, the Riddler and Poison Ivy. 2004 - Batman trains Dick Grayson to become Robin. 2005 - Batman fights the mercenary Deathstroke to a draw after Robin defeats his son and sends him to prison. 2005 - The Scarecrow is revealed to be Jonathan Crane the head of Arkham Asylum, he is later locked up in his own hospital. 2005 - Robin is kidnapped by Ra's al Ghul as an attempt to get Batman on his side. 2005 - Barbara Gordon becomes Batgirl after breaking up an attempt to kidnap Bruce Wayne at a Halloween party. 2006 - Batgirl is formally inducted into the Bat Family. 2008 - Barbara Gordon is shot by the Joker at home in attempt to twist her father's mind. She is paralysed. 2009 - Harvey Dent becomes Two-Face. 2009 - Robin becomes Nightwing. Jason Todd begins training as the next Robin. 2010 - Batman founds the Outsiders to rescue Lucius Fox when he's taken hostage in Markovia. After the initial raid they are based in Gotham. 2011 - The Fearsome Five attack the Outsiders HQ and the base is moved to Star City. 2012 - Jason Todd is killed by the Joker. His friend Carrie Kelley begins wearing a Robin costume to look for him, but she meets the Batman and is brought into the Bat Family training with Nightwing and Batman. 2012 - Tim Drake deduces who the Bat Family is and petitions to join them feeling Batman has been going too far since Jason Todd died. 2013 - Bane comes to Gotham and breaks out the inmates of Arkham Asylum to wear down Batman and his Robins. 2013 - The Merge happens, and parts of Gotham are seriously damaged becoming the Forbidden Zone. Bane vanishes, but some of his followers remain and form a gang they call the Mutants that runs things in the Forbidden Zone. 2014 - Damian Wayne is brought to Gotham and after several months of training and observation allowed to patrol alongside Nightwing. Category:Earth-24 Team Category:Page that Needs Work Category:Bat Family Category:Vigilante Team Category:Hero Team Category:Gotham Category:Bludhaven Category:Unsanctioned Team